


Wound Up

by exbex



Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Wound Up

Ray’s cast has never felt heavier than it does right now, right on the leg that he would like to thump like an excited rabbit, because the Vecchio and Sweeney pre-porn show is making him absolutely crazy. They’ve barely even loosened their ties, but they’re shoving each other up against walls and making out like two horny teenagers, so Ray takes the liberty of unzipping his pants and giving his hardening cock a stroke.

He stops when Mike catches him and gives him that smile, the one that usually means I’m going to fuck with you, and since Mike is turned on, it’s probably going to be in a fun way. Ray freezes and watches him slowly, maddeningly unbutton and strip, their eyes locked even as Mike gets on his knees and takes hold of Ray’s shaft. “You might want to take a breath there, Kowalski,” he deadpans before giving Ray’s cock a slow lick. Ray whimpers as he stops, but Mike just grins at him and doesn’t tear his eyes away as he calls out, “Vecchio, get some lube and fuck me already; I’m too old to be doing this on my knees for long.”

Ray tears his eyes away from Mike long enough to catch Vecchio’s grin as he pushes himself off of the wall and starts unbuttoning his own clothes. Oh yeah, this is going to be better than any of the painkillers the doctor gave him.


End file.
